Skipping a Class?
by kuku88
Summary: *For Marisa Lee's monthly contest; school-themed!* "Wh-What are you saying, Brick? I am NOT skipping class! We'll become delinquents!" I smirked, stifling a laugh. "Pfft...Delinquent?" I shrugged. "If you're not up to it...then I'll become one by myself." Then I leapt over the fence. "Brick!" she shouted. "Oh, what should I do?" I stifled another laugh, waiting below. R&R!


_You guys are all awesome! I'm really happy I got third for the last word-of-the-month contest, and was able to choose the next word! I chose "school", since school was starting for me (and all of you, I'm sure)._

_And to Izzie's Frizzies, awesome job for getting first; your fic was fantastic! And IT Bluebead TI, I'm really happy you got second; your fic was really really awesome; hear from you later! _

_But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! And as you should already know, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!_

* * *

I pushed the class door open and yawned, exiting. Next class was Science. As usual, school is boring. And as usual, I'm going to school.

Why did school have to be such a pain in the ass? It didn't help that idiots like my brothers made out with their girlfriends by their lockers.

And their girlfriends are the Puffs; yeah, our old enemies. I dunno...something just happened, I guess. We turned good guys...and now...I dunno. That's just the way it is.

I unlocked my locker and dumped my stuff in, before grabbing two classes worth of supplies. What? There wasn't much time to get things; we only had five minutes. With two classes worth of supplies, I could simply go directly to my next class after Science.

"Hey, Brick!"

I looked up to see Boomer waving. Bubbles was holding his hand, giggling as she waved too.

"Let's go to class together!" he offered cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I agreed, walking over to my blond brother. "Are we the only three?"

Boomer shook his head. "Bubbles has Socials instead, but there IS someone else..."

I raised an eyebrow. "And who could that be...?"

"...Me," a voice answered.

I turned to see a certain pink-eyed, red-haired girl landing beside me. "Pinky," I greeted simply.

She frowned at the simple nickname, but didn't comment. She was used to this by now.

"Well...let's get going...?" suggested Boomer, frowning at the silence.

I simply nodded, adjusting my the strap of my red bag. "C'mon," I said.

"Bye!" Bubbles called before we blasted off.

Once we got to class, I sat down and twisted my hat back. Yeah, I guess some rules are made to be broken. Because of the fact I have superpowers, was a former villain now turned hero, they give me the exception of letting me wear my cap. Besides, I was created with it; so they can just deal with it.

"Today we'll be working with test tubes..."

When the teacher finished the speech, we got test tubes and I started to work on my assignment.

* * *

"_AHH!_"

I jumped up as an explosion sounded at the front of the room; I recognized it as Boomer's voice. There was billowing clouds of smoke everywhere, so I couldn't see a thing. Luckily, I was sitting close to the front.

I ran over, before crashing into someone. I felt my lips brush against whoever's lips it was, before I nearly crashed to the ground. I caught myself in time, though.

The two people up front closest the explosion were Boomer and Blossom. The lips were soft...too soft to be Boomer's.

I felt my face grow hot as I realized I had kissed Blossom. Then, remembering Boomer, I quickly walked away before she could see me.

"Are you okay, Boomer!?" I called.

Coughing answered me, and when the smoke cleared, I saw Boomer coughing on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked again.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I turned to look at Blossom, who looked dazed and surprised. I wondered if she felt the kiss.

Sighing, I walked back to my desk, glad my brother was okay.

* * *

When school was over, I headed home with my brothers.

Once we got home, Mojo greeted us. "How did your school day go? And by go I mean how it went—"

"_Fine,_" I murmured before brushing past him and flying straight to my room.

I heard him ask, "What's with Brick?"

I guessed my brothers were shaking their heads or shrugging.

"We dunno," I heard Butch say. "He's been like that all day."

After I finished my homework, it was time for dinner.

"Is something the matter, Brick?" Him asked.

I shook my head, before standing up. "I'm done." I slid my plate into the sink before turning to Butch. "It's your turn to do the dishes." Then I walked off.

"What is WITH him?" Butch muttered.

In my room, I sat, staring at the wall. Did Blossom know about the kiss? If she did, did she know who did it?

I decided I would tell her tomorrow...if I could.

* * *

When it was time for Science, I flew right to class. I plopped myself in my seat and stared at my desk.

When the door opened again, I looked up. Sure enough, it was Blossom...and Boomer.

During class, Blossom seemed distracted. It made me wonder if she knew about the kiss.

We were working with the test tubes again. The teacher wasn't in the classroom; he was getting something.

When she was about to drop the content from the wrong test tube, I leapt up so fast, my chair scraped the floor harshly.

But Boomer, who sat beside her, was quicker than me. "Blossom!" he called, grabbing the test tube.

Blossom jumped up at the sound of his voice. "Huh? B-Boomer! Wh-What is it!?"

"Hah?" Boomer said, looking confused by her reaction. "That stuff will cause an explosion; I know 'cause it's the one I used that made the explosion yesterday. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am!" she responded quickly, grabbing back the test tube and putting it away. She sat back down.

Boomer stared at her, not replying.

Sighing in relief, I sat back down. Wanting to wake her up, I looked in the other direction before saying, "Stuuupid." I said it casually, trying to look as if I hadn't jumped up so instinctively when I saw her about to create an explosion.

She spun around. "_What do you want?_" she demanded, looking flushed and embarrassed as she jumped up again.

Surprised, we just stared at each other for awhile.

Finally, I said, "What?"

"N-Nothing," she replied, looking surprised by her own reaction. She sat back down.

I saw her glance at Boomer, and I scoffed before looking away.

The teacher walked back in then...

RIING!

Class was over! Getting up, I walked over to Blossom. "Yo, Pink," I stated.

"Oh, Brick. What's up?" she asked, looking calmer.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." she agreed, looking surprised again.

I walked outside, with her behind me.

"Brick...What is it?"

I looked back at her. We stared at each other for awhile, before I blinked and turned to look at the sky. "...It's nice out here," I said, avoiding her question.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with—"

"Why don't we go somewhere?" I suggested, letting a devious smile creep up on my face.

"What?" she asked. "But we have to go -"

I turned to face her. "Let's skip class," I offered abruptly, interrupting her lecture.

It took awhile before she could respond. When she did, she looked shocked. "Wh-What are you saying, Brick!? We still have school! I am NOT skipping class! We'll become delinquents!"

I smirked, stifling a laugh. "Pfft...Delinquent?" I shrugged. "If you're not up to it...then I'll become one myself." Then I leapt over the fence.

"Brick!" she shouted. "What should I do!? I can't skip class, but I can't let him do so either!"

I stifled another laugh, waiting below.

"Argh! Stay where you are, Brick!" She hopped over then, and seemed surprised to see me waiting for her below.

I offered her my hand. "Wanna be my partner in crime?" I asked, smirking.

"Argh..." She looked back one last time at the school, sighed, and jumped.

I caught her. "So you want to, huh? I never knew Miss Goody-Two Shoes would do such a thing."

She pouted, which I thought was pretty cute. "Don't misunderstand; I'm just going along to make sure you don't do anything rash."

I shrugged, letting her go. "Boring!" I said, walking off. I put my hands behind my head.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" she called, running to catch up.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked, staring forward. "Pick a place. Anywhere you want."

"Uh..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about..." She leaned in.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

* * *

"The amusement park!" she cried, running forward. "Wow; we're actually here! I feel so free!"

I smirked. "I'll buy the tickets," I said before walking off. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"You're from Pokey Oaks High?" one of them asked. "Wow! You look older! Here for a school trip?"

"Why don't you hang out with us?" added another girl. "We'd love your company!"

I cursed my uniform, and my luck. Just then, I noticed Blossom. Brushing past the girls, I let out a smirk. "Actually...sorry ladies, but..." I grabbed Blossom. "I'm here with my girlfriend! See ya around!"

As I walked off with Blossom's hand in mine, I heard the girls say, "Aww! No fair! He's taken!"

"B-Brick...Why did you just call me your...girlfriend?" stammered Blossom, flushed.

"Hmm...I don't wanna be bothered by more girls, so why don't we pretend we're a couple today?" I gave her a wink.

"What!?" she cried.

Ignoring her, I tugged at my bow tie. "Is it because of my uniform? How's about we change?" I grabbed her hand again and flew off.

I bought a black jacket and red tee. I still had my cross necklace from before. I also put on ripped, blue jeans.

I helped Blossom pick her clothes. She wore a pink jacket with a draw-string waist. Underneath was a white and pink lace dress. It didn't hurt that her aqua beaded necklace matched her outfit.

"Brick...This is..." she mumbled.

"I know; you look cute," I teased.

"Wh-What?" She blushed.

I grinned. "What? You do!" I said fake-defensively.

"Why...?" she asked, her face pink.

"Why?" I repeated. "Didn't I tell you? It's a special day!"

She stared at me, looking surprised.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I...I've never seen you smile like that before," she admitted.

I grinned. "Race ya," I challenged before flying off.

"Hey! No fair; you got a head-start!" she called after me.

I turned and called back, "You snooze, you lose!"

I got there before her, but she landed just a second after me.

"I could've won if we had raced fairly," she panted.

I shrugged. "All's fair in love and war," I answered.

"Love?" she repeated, blushing.

I felt my face flush too. "I meant war," I corrected quickly.

We stood there for awhile, not saying anything.

Finally, I decided to speak. "So now what do you wanna do?" I asked.

She looked around. "How's about the roller coaster?" she suggested.

I laughed in agreement "Sure; just make sure you don't puke on me."

"Who says I will?" she retorted.

I laughed again and went to the tickets center. I bought the tickets and took her to the roller coaster.

School was still in session, so the line was considerably short. A few minutes later and we were standing at the front of the line.

The worker collecting tickets, a pimpled guy who looked about twenty-years-old, glanced at us, looking absolutely bored. "Tickets please," he muttered, a yawn escaping his throat as he held his hand out. He didn't seem to care that two super-powered teens were skipping a class.

I handed him our tickets and he punched a hole in them before gesturing to the roller coaster, which was waiting to go.

We climbed into a car and strapped ourselves to our seats as the worker watched.

He then turned back to the line and yawned before muttering, "Next please."

"He must be really sleepy," Blossom whispered to me, causing me to laugh quietly.

Soon, when the roller coaster was filled, the worker pulled a lever and we rushed off.

I yelled in enjoyment and could hear Blossom screaming beside me. When I glanced at her, she didn't seem exactly scared or anything.

"Aww yeah!" I cheered. The adrenaline pumped through my blood and the fast air pushed against me, like a solid force trying to push me out. It felt a lot like flying, especially when you went really fast.

We all screamed at the top of our lungs, some freaking out while others whooped.

Like all roller coasters, it was slow-going up a hill but a rush racing back down. There wasn't really any loop-de-loops though, besides one small one.

Some of the passengers cried and others barfed up the contents of the food they'd eaten earlier. The rest of us were just shrieking at the top of our lungs out of either happiness or fear.

When the ride ended, I was gasping for air as I tried to find my voice; what with screaming and all. "That was fun," I panted lightly, chuckling slightly.

Blossom nodded breathlessly before glancing at the ferris wheel. "Why don't we ride that next?" she suggested, her red hair slightly messy. She smoothed it down carefully.

I was lucky I hadn't lost my cap. I shrugged in reply. "Sure," I agreed.

We went through another short line, got another hole in our ticket and then boarded our car.

When we began to go up slowly, I slumped into my seat, tired after the whole roller coaster rush. I let myself relax along with the ride as the rush of adrenaline vanished from my blood.

Blossom looked out the windows at the amusement park and all the lights below. "It's very pretty," she remarked, her coral-pink eyes scanning the scene.

I sat up then, also glancing out. I nodded in agreement. "And fun," I added.

Blossom nodded, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. I could only stare as all of her fiery red locks of hair flew out. She pulled a hand through it, trying to get it neat. Once she was satisfied, she tied it back again.

"You're pretty hot, you know?"

Blossom looked at me in surprise at my abrupt comment. She flushed. "I'm not so sure about that," she replied.

I laughed. "You are to me," I responded seductively, giving her a wink.

She rolled her eyes, her face burning. "Now that's what I call cheesy," she giggled.

I paused, thinking for a moment. "May I?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

She shrugged in reply. "Sure; even though I don't know what you're planning."

I smirked. "Now you will," I replied before leaning in and letting my lips brush against her nose.

Blossom's eyes widened and she flushed a scarlet red. "W-What was that for, Brick?" she stammered, her eyes wide.

I laughed in response. "You did say I may," I replied cheekily, raising am eyebrow and grinning.

She frowned at that, looking flustered. "I...I guess I did," she sighed in agreement. "But I didn't know that you'd KISS me!"

"Oh but I didn't REALLY kiss you; I merely planted one on your nose. If you wish, I'll really kiss you, my lady," I smirked, raising my eyebrow again as I began to lean in playfully.

She rolled her eyes, stopping me before I could go any further. "What's with the cheesy act?" she asked, her face even redder (if possible).

I chuckled, smiling. "Nothing really, just thought I'd throw it in," I smirked.

Blossom smiled slightly too. "You're pretty funny, you know that?" she mused slowly.

I nodded in response. "I know; it's part of what makes me hot." I grinned then. "And doth my ears deceive me, or has Lady Bloss really complimented me, a ragged lad unworthy of such an honour? ...And all that other junk."

She punched me playfully. "Oh shut up," she joked softly, a smile playing at her lips.

I laughed again and caught her wrist. "Okay, okay. I get it now; I'll zip it—no need to kill me, Blossie."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her wrist out of my grasp before smiling lightly. "So what's up?" she inquired.

"Well, some of my idiotic brothers are in need of my tutoring," I replied, rolling my eyes.

She giggled. "You guys sure are an interesting family."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, we ARE," I replied cheekily. "It runs in the family, after all."

She laughed.

Just then, the ride ended, slowing to a stop, and we got off.

As we were walking around, I noticed Blossom eyeing a red-and-white stuffed panda that had a bored expression on its chubby bear face.

"Do you want it?" I asked, raising am eyebrow as I leaned over her shoulder to get a better look.

She shrugged. "Kinda, I guess..." she mumbled.

"I'll win it for you," I offered, smirking.

She smiled. "'Kay; let's test your skills."

I led the way to the game booth and asked, "How much to play?"

"25¢," explained the worker.

I nodded and gave him the money.

He then passed me three rings and explained how the fame worked.

I grinned after he was done (I've played this game numerous times), got in position, and aimed.

FSHH!

I let it go and it flew forward, before landing on the target; the panda.

The worker looked surprised and handed me the panda. "Are you Brick and Blossom?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

I nodded. "Yeah, about that...we have to go back to school now; see ya!"

He nodded and waved.

I waved back and flew off with Blossom right behind me. I handed her the panda and she gave it a small hug. I smiled at that.

While we were flying, we passed a small shop. Blossom paused at it, and studied the rings there.

"These are all fake," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "What's so interesting about them?"

She sighed lightly, her eyes misting over at a faint memory. "I know, but they remind me of when I was little," she responded. "My sisters and I would play with these kinds of rings."

"Well in that case..." I picked two rings up and called, "Excuse me, I'd like to buy these two rings please!"

"B-Brick!" Blossom cried, gaping at me in shock.

"50¢," the clerk responded, not looking up from his magazine.

I nodded and passed him the 50¢.

He then looked up. He gasped. "Brick and Blossom?" he stammered. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Yes, I'm Brick and this is Blossom. We're going back to our class right now," I replied calmly. "Thanks old man, and bye." I offered a wave.

He waved back and we flew off.

"I didn't say I wanted them!" cried Blossom, catching up to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so prissy! I already bought them-here ya go," I responded, handing her the coral-pink ring. I slipped the ruby-red ring onto my ring of keys.

The rings were small flowers in a diamond frame, covered in small, fake gems.

I caught a smile on Blossom's face as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

We then went to the mirror maze and we got another hole in our ticket. We walked in and laughed as we walked through, got lost and found our way again.

Laughing, we looked into portals at Viletown and talked about how the Punks were good now, even though the town was so damaged.

As we flew out, I noticed Blossom eyeing another stuffed animal. It was a pink bunny.

I stopped at the game. "What do I have to do to get one of those?" I asked the man in charge of the booth, pointing at one of the stuffed bunnies. "And how much is it to play?"

I caught Blossom's small smile from the corner of my eye.

"Five dollars for a try," the man replied in a gruff voice, "The pink bunny there is the second-place prize. You only have to make it to the red section to get it."

The game had three sections; yellow, orange, then red.

"Hit the bell and you get this as a grand prize." The man pointed to a life-sized poster of a bunny.

"That's boring," I commented, yawning.

I paid the man five dollars for a try.

I put barely any of my powers into hammering the button. The key shot up in a flash and almost dented the bell, letting out a loud ring.

I frowned as the man handed me the stupid grand prize.

Blossom offered a small smile, but I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Again," I said, giving the man another five dollars bill.

The man looked confused, but granted me another try.

I put even less of my power into it that time, but again I hit the bell.

I tried another time, then another, each time hitting the bell, even without using my powers.

"It's fine Brick, I don't really want the bunny that much," Blossom called from behind me.

But it was no longer about the stuffed bunny; for me it was now a matter of pride.

I was then down to my last five dollar bill.

If I didn't get it this time I would have to call it quits.

I stepped up to the game like all the other times with the hammer in my hand, preparing myself for the outcome, and hoping it wasn't the same as all the others. But this time, I had a plan.

I brought the hammer above my head and swung it down like I did every time before that, but this time I stopped a few inches above the button.

The sheer force of the hammer sent the metal flying into the red zone.

I held my breath as I waited for the ding of the bell…but it never came.

"Second place prize!" the man called. He handed the bunny to Blossom.

I walked over to Blossom, happy with myself, but even happier when she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Brick!" she laughed. "I'm pretty surprised at how strong you are!"

I smirked and flexed my muscles. "I know, right? I probably would've broken the bell if I used all of my powers."

She laughed again.

We waved bye to the man and flew off.

As we were flying I paused at another game. It was one of those machines where you try to pick something up with a mechanical arm...

"Those are really pretty," commented Blossom, eyeing the bracelets in the box.

I smirked and decided to give it a try to get one for her. "I'll get one for you," I offered, still smirking.

"Brick! But you've already gotten me so many presents..." She blushed.

I blinked. "So I'll get you another one," I replied, stating it like it was an obvious thing that didn't need to bs discussed (because really, it didn't).

"But it's out of order..." she protested, her face still red as she pointed at a sign on the machine that read in capital letters: "_OUT OF ORDER_".

I shrugged. "So?" I replied, pushing the lever. "It still works," I said as the arm slid to the side.

"You're kidding..." she murmured, looking exasperated.

I tried to pick it up but then I dropped it. "Damn; I dropped it."

She looked around uneasily, grabbing my shoulder. "Come on, let's just go...We'll be in trouble if anyone sees us."

I shook my head, still focusing on the game. "I want it so bad..."

She turned to me. "Why? I'm the one who wants it."

"That's why," I responded, not looking at her. "I want to give it to someone I like."

I saw her blush from the corner of my eye, and I briefly wondered why.

But I was distracted when I picked it up and it came out. "Got it!" I cried.

"Wow...You really did it..." she commented, looking surprised.

I smiled, pretty proud and happy with the accomplishment. "Yup. Now give me your hand, Bloss."

"Huh? Oh, okay." She passed me her  
hand.

I opened the box and pulled the bracelet out. It was a silver chain, with small and bigger silver beads. The charm was a small, pink and purple butterfly, with a pink heart charm too.

I slipped it onto her wrist and I saw her flush as she studied it.

I smiled. "Let's go now," I said.

"Oh...Oh, okay," she agreed slowly.

We flew off then.

I checked my watch. "It looks like time for us to leave," I commented.

She glanced at her watch too and sighed, looking disappointed. "Guess so," she agreed. "Well, thanks again."

I nodded. "No problem."

She smiled. "Let's do this again sometime?" she suggested. Then she giggled. "After school though."

I nodded, smirking. "Yeah; again sometime. Now, let's fly on!" I grabbed her hand and saw her flush.

We chatted on as we continued to fly, still holding hands. When we reached our school, we landed.

I turned to her. "Let's hurry," I suggested.

She nodded before she rushed in. "C'mon, Brick!" she called over her shoulder. "Dot want to be late!"

It was only then that I realized why she'd been blushing when I was trying to get the bracelet for her...I'd called her someone I liked.

Following her in, we were stopped by Mr. Fickleson. "And where were you two?" he demanded sourly, obviously not in a good mood.

Deciding I'd try to sweet-talk my way out of the situation (which I've done before), I said, "Mr. Fickleson, we were only—"

"Enough!" he roared. "Detention! _Both_of you!" Then he stormed off without another word to us, instead muttering under his breath.

I turned to Blossom, whose face had drained of colour. She wasn't used to detention, I know.

"Sorry, Bloss," I apologized, surprising myself.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said.

"But you're probably upset about it and it'll affect your grades," I pointed out. "Surely you're aware of that...?"

She nodded. "Yes, but...It was amazing; watching you smile and have fun like that. Your best qualities come out when we're together. I want to learn more about you...about Brick. So I don't really regret it."

I smiled. "Really?" I said.

She smiled back. "Really."

"I brought you out to tell you something," I admitted.

"What is it?" she asked, looking surprised.

I paused, trying to find the way to word it. "Uh...I...I was the one who kissed you that day with the explosion...Not Boomer..."

She stared at me for awhile, unblinking.

I flushed. "Bloss?" I inquired.

She leaned in then, and in the throng of people, we shared a kiss, one sweet and gentle, but fiery with passion. It was flammable enough to set off fireworks in your head, for sure, causing a start result where your heart began to race. Her hand rested on my cheek as I slipped my arms around her waist.

Then we parted, and we just stood there, our faces both red and covered by our bangs. Her hand was still lightly resting on my cheek and my arms were awkwardly around her waist, but in the motion of pulling back. "Sorry," we both mumbled. We looked at each other in surprise but smiled and replied in unison, "Don't be."

We shared a short laugh, each feeling unsure.

I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we share mutual feelings," I said.

Blossom nodded. "Yup," she agreed.

"So you're not upset about the result of who you kissed?" I inquired carefully.

She shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "See you in detention, Brick; one more class before school ends!"

I nodded, feeling relieved, a huge weight beige lifted off of my shoulders. "Bye, Blossom," I responded.

Then we parted ways.

* * *

When it was time for detention, we glanced at each other from across the room, with a knowing look and teasing smile.

_School had just got a whole hell lot less boring. _

* * *

_So how'd you like it? Too many gifts from Brick to Blossom? I got the whole idea from many places. And if you're wondering, her stuffed animals and poster is in her backpack. *winks* _

_It took quite a few days to get it done, what with school, Writer's Block, and organizing issues. _

_So even if this didn't win, I hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
